


Strike

by TKMCG1991



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKMCG1991/pseuds/TKMCG1991
Summary: Nick didn't really know how to react, when Sabrina told him that his mortal friends were inviting him to their Christmas bowling party...





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, it's not my mother tongue.

Nick didn't really know how to react, when Sabrina told him that his mortal friends were inviting him to their Christmas bowling party, in fact, he found it weird to spend a Christian holiday with people he did not know. Of course, he knows Harvey, but they had no interactions since the battle againstthe Angel of Red Death. And besides, he was afraid to want to reiterate what happened next ...

 

"I'll think about it ". He said with a slight smile, before heading to the library.

 

 

Of course, Prudence had heard everything, and hastened to sit by his side, to ask him many indiscreet questions.

 

"What did she want? She finally succumbed to your charms? "

"No. Her mortal friends want me to celebrate Christmas with them."

"I think she's lying, her friends don't even know you."

 

Nicholas sighed, then closed his book to continue his story.

 

"The mortal boy knows me. He didn't want to go to his school during the attack, so Sabrina asked me to protect him."  


"How cute ..."

"We kissed"

"Who?"

"Harvey and I. We were sitting against his front door, we looked into each other's eyes and we kissed."

"Does Sabrina know? "

"Oh no! Thanks Satan! And Harvey doesn't remember, I erased his memory..."

"But why did you kiss him ?!" 

"I don't know. He was there, scared and vulnerable. He was so beautiful. He didn't even push me away, you know? Oh, I could have done so much more if I had wanted to ... "

"You should have."

"Prudence ... yes, I love carnal pleasures ... But unlike you, I have principles, and he was too psychologically fragile for me to take advantage of him. "

"His ancestors persecuted our brothers and sisters for centuries! I don't care about his psychological state Nicholas."  


"He is different."

"If you say so... In any case, if you decide to put your tongue back in his throat, do it without being seen."

 

With these words, Prudence left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

********

 

Sabrina told him to go to the bowling at 5:30 pm, and make a sartorial effort.

 

_ "The lord of darkness in turtlenecks, will not go unnoticed by other mortals. " _

 

So after spending the rest of the evening studying the style of mortals, Nick opted for black jeans, brown shoes, a white shirt, and a long beige coat. When he arrived, he soon saw that Sabrina was waiting for him, she was wearing a ridiculous christmas red hat.  


 

"You came ! My friends will be so happy. Pretty outfit by the way! "

"Thank you!"

"Please, follow me."

 

 

Sabrina took him to the stairs, at the end of which was a door, behind it, a huge room filled with mortals who were having fun and laughing. Some were sitting at tables to eat, but for the most part, they were throwing big balls in the direction of white keels.  


 

"My friends are over there, they are waiting for us".

 

Nick was not long in spotting Harvey and two other people, laugh and make big gestures.  


 

"Guys ! Look who's here!. So, you know Harvey of course. And here is Susie and Rosalind."

 

Susie was wearing a red and green, striped hat ending in a bell, and Rosalind a headband with a snowman. As for Harvey, he was wearing Reindeer antlers, which made him even more adorable than usual.   


 

He greeted them with a wave, then Rosalind spoke.

 

"Sabrina told us that you had never played bowling,  but I assure you you'll never be as bad as Susie!"

"Hey! I improved!"

 

Harvey turned to Nicholas, and whispered "she lies", before smiling, and re-enter the conversation. Sabrina asked him for his shoes size, explaining that special shoes were needed to play. Then the three girls left, leaving him alone with Harvey, who has been designated to explain the rules.  


 

"Ok Nick. The purpose of the game is to knock down the keels with the ball. 2 shots each, unless you make a "strike". A "strike" is when you drop all the keels at the first stroke. There are other rules that we will explain to you later. Ok?"  


"Ok, that sounds fun! "

"Wait to see Susie throw, that's fun!"

"I can't wait!"

"By the way, I would like to thank you again for saving me the other day. I know it's only to please Sabrina, but, thank you. "  


"Well, if I refused, she would have cast a spell on me, so..."

"Probably, yes."

 

Harvey and Nick continued to laugh, talk and joke until the girls returned. Then the competition started, and obviously Nick was instructed to play fair, without magic. The evening was excellent, thy laughed, drank sodas and took pictures, and Nicholas had even agreed to put on frightful glasses, adorned with barley sugar.  


 

At the end of the competition, everyone realized that the wizard was good at bowling, since he finished 2nd just behind Harvey. Sabrina was in 3rd position, Rosalind in 4th, and Susie last. Around 10 pm, Nick apologized but told them he had to go. He thanked them once again for inviting him, and that he had really enjoyed the evening. He then took his jacket (and his fancy glasses), and walked away from his new friends.  


 

When he reached the entrance stairs, he heard someone called his name. He turned around and saw Harvey hand him something. Unfortunately, it was not his phone number, but a picture.  


 

"Sabrina wanted you to have a souvenir, so she materialized this"

"That's really nice, thank you. But she could have given it to me tomorrow, so you would not have run to catch me."  


"It doesn't bother me."

 

Suddenly, Harvey lift his head. Nick too, but he didn't understand why they were looking at those little leaves, decorated with a red ribbon.   


 

"What's this?"

"Mistletoe..."  


"And what's so special about it?"

 

Nicholas's heart started racing as Harvey lowered his head, before bringing his face closer to his. Less than a second later, Harvey was kissing him. The warlock closed his eyes, and lost himself in the kiss, he did not want that to stop, he wanted to love the farm boy forever, but unfortunately, Harvey pulled back, before smiling at him.  


 

"It's to do that. It is a tradition at this period."

"I like this tradition ..."

 

Harvey smiles

 

"Goodbye Nick, Merry Christmas"   


"Merry Christmas Harvey"

 

He watched as Harvey turning around and disappearing behind the door. Nick stayed there, repeatedly flicking his fingers over his lips to relive the moment. Finally, he pulled himself together and headed back to the Academy of Unseen Arts with a huge smile on his face. 

 

And when he learned the next day, that it was Harvey who had absolutely wanted to bring him the picture, for the first time in his life, he blushed.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this. ♥


End file.
